


I see constellations in your eyes

by venticaramellatta



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happily Married, M/M, They have dogs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, steve is stressed, steven is a Good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venticaramellatta/pseuds/venticaramellatta
Summary: Steven’s sigh as he saw the sight in front of him could've been heard from a mile away. Steve was sat at their dining table laptop in front of him, papers strewn around and his head in his hands. He was still in his suit and hadn't even loosened his tie.





	I see constellations in your eyes

The off-season was never easy for the both of them. Steven was still recovering and trying to get back to his best. Steve had the job of trying to juggle the expansion draft, the entry draft and free agency at once. Steven had the majority of free days between the two. He would often walk the couple’s dogs; a beautiful black Lab called Apollo, who Steven had got 2 years before getting with Steve and a regal looking, old, golden retriever, who went by the name of Stella. Stella was a gift to Steve from himself, a sort of congratulations after being appointed GM of Tampa.

Steven opened the door to their house and let the dogs in. He toed his boots off and hung up the dog's leads.

“Steve,” his shout echoed through the house. “You back yet?” 

The dogs tap danced at his feet. “Go lay down.” They both disappeared upstairs.

His question got no answer so he headed to the kitchen. Steven’s sigh as he saw the sight in front of him could've been heard from a mile away. Steve was sat at their dining table laptop in front of him, papers were strewn around and his head in his hands. He was still in his suit and hadn't even loosened his tie.

“Love…” Steven’s adorning tone broke the silence and Steve looked up. “I think it's time you go to bed, come up with me.”

Steve refused to look at Steven but rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

“No, I have to go over this again.” He pointed tiredly at the mess in front of him.

“Steve, this can wait until tomorrow, you need to sleep.” 

Steven slid into the chair next to the stressed man and looked into his red, fatigued eyes. He reached over to Steve’s neck and loosened the tie’s knot. 

“Just...just let me finish this email and I’ll be up…” Steve’s voice wobbled a bit as he stared at his laptop. 

“If I didn't know you so well I’d let you but you’ll stay here after you finish that email and start another forty-two.” A smile graced Steven’s face. 

Steve chuckled. “If we weren't married I’d be worried about how much you know about me.” 

Steven slid his hand into Steve’s and drew shapes on the back of the older man's hand. 

“I love you..” Steven mumbled. “Please come up with me, it's late.”

“I love you too.” Steve finally looked at his lover. 

Steven nuzzled his head into Steve’s neck. 

“Let me take care of you.” His voice muffled against the tan skin and crisp linen of Steve’s shirt.

Steve sighed, it was useless trying to argue with Steven especially being this tired. 

“Fine.” He reached his hand up to run his fingers through Steven’s hair. Steven pressed a light kiss to the older man's neck. 

“Thank you.” He pulled back from Steve’s neck and moved to close the laptop and stood up. He smiled down at Steve and the older man smiled back, his eyes half closed. 

Steven grabbed the hands of his lover and pulled him up to stand. He looked down at Steve.

“Y’know I love being the taller one in this relationship.”

Steve puffed out a laugh. “Just don't forget you're also the younger one.” 

Steven pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips and murmured against them. “I think Stella and Apollo might be waiting for us upstairs.

Steve pulls back. “Well then, we can't keep their highnesses waiting.”

Steven laughed and turned. He headed towards the stairs, pulling Steve with him.


End file.
